Winx Club
by pikachu lover99
Summary: This takes place in season 2. The winx have to go to the planet Mayflower to find 2 young fairies and protect them from Lord Darkar. MORE INTERESTING THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE R&R. I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB I ONLY OWN MAYFLOWER AND MY 3 OC'S! FORMERLY WINXSTELLA99
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing a new story because I had an idea. I know that I'm not the best at grammar or spelling. This takes place in season 2 after episode 8. **

* * *

The winx were sitting in their dorm room bored out of their minds. They had all finished their homework for the day so they were trying to come up with something to do. Bloom was sitting on the couch with Stella on her left and Flora on her right. Tecna was sitting on one armchair with Layla on the other. And Musa was sitting on the floor in front of the couch cross-legged. They were all wearing their usual clothes **(season 2) **

"Lets go see the boys," Stella sugested.

"NO!" Musa said a little to loud.

"But-" Stella started but got a death glare from Musa which shut her up. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Tecna got up to answer it. In the door way as Ms. Griselda.

"What's up Ms. G?" asked Musa

"Miss. Faragonda would like to see you in her office," responded Ms. Greselda. Then she left

"Well we better go," said Bloom as she stood up. Everyone else stood up. Then they went to Miss. Faragonda's office. When they got there Bloom knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard Miss. Faragonda say on the other side. Bloom opened the door and they walked in.

"Good afternoon girls," greeted Miss. Faragonda.

"Good afternoon Miss. F," Bloom said.

"I called you girls here to send you on a mission to find tow very young fairies that Darkar's looking for. Once you find them bring them here for protection,"said Miss. Faragonda.

"what about the boys?"asked Stella.

"They'll be there too. Professor Saliden is tiling them the same thing right now. The boys will pick you up tomorrow morning so I suggest that you pack an get a good night sleep," explained Faragonda.

"Ok. Bye Miss. Faragonda," said Musa. The girls headed back to their dorm and started to pack for tomorrow and as usual Stella can't pick what clothes to pack.

"I can't decide what to pack!" Stella screeched

"Just pack anything," Musa called back a little anoyed.

"Just anything?! Musa darling do you know what that'll do to my reputation?!" Stella yelled back.

"What ever!" Yelled Musa. Tired of all the fighting Bloom went to help Stella pack. Once everyone packed they went to sleep a waiting the next day.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I'm really proud of this story more than my other one. Now I know that everyone says this but... Please review! I need a title for this story so if you have a suggestion please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long update I was really busy and when I tried to update my computer wasn't working. :( And Nightmarescarecrow, yes Aisha is in it but I am just so used to calling her Layla, so in this story her name is Layla, sorry for the confusion. And now on with the story! :)**

* * *

Summer's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Summer and I'm 12 years old. My birthday is on the 20th of June, the first day of Summer. I'm from the planet Mayflower. It's like a mix of Solaria and Lenphia. It's a weard planet. Why? Because one minuet it will be sunny and the next there will be a tornado tearing through town. On Mayflower there's also lots and I mean LOTS of clothing shops. Mayflower is the Fashion Empire of the Magical Dimention! I live here with my parents, sister, and BFF Emma. My parents own the most popular shop here, so I guess you could say that I am kind of rich, which I am. I'm not a spoiled brat, at least I don't think so. My parents just give me designer cloths so I be nice and accept them. I have blonde hair with pink tips and side bangs, I have blue eyes and fare skin. Right now I'm wearing a light pink t-shirt with light purple shopping bags and crown on it, it says," Shopping Queen" in light purple letters, I'm also wearing designer jeans and pink Converses. I love to shop, draw, dance, and Emma and I are AMAZING gymnasts.

"Summer can you come help me unpack these boxes and hang them on the racks?" I hear my twin sister Autumn call from the storage room.

"Yes Autumn, coming," I call back. I put down the magazine I was reading and head to the back room behind the check out desk to go help my sister. I walk in and see stacks and stacks of boxes in the room. In the middle of the room I see Autumn. She has brown shoulder length hair with orange tips. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top with a black elbow length sweater jacket over it, she has on pink Converses, and her hair is down.

"Wow that's a lot of boxes!" I exclaimed.

"I know! OK you do the bottoms, shoes, and hair accessories. And I'll do coats/jackets, tops, and jewelry," Autumn explained.

"OK," I said as I picked up a box I read the label, jeans. I opened the box and headed to the jeans rack. While I put the stuff on the shelves/racks I'll tell you more about myself. I play the violin, the guitar, and the electric guitar. I absolutely love shopping! Since my family is rich we live in a HUGE mansion, no joke it's 4 stories tall! After hours on unpacking boxes I was finally done, so I went behind the check-out counter and continued to read my magazine while I waited for customers.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, please review! And can some one tell me what a Flame is, I'm new to this site so I don't know what it is. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you all who reviewed!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**.

Hey I'm Emma, Summer's best friend. I also live on Mayflower. The sunny part of Mayflower isn't really my style I prefer gloomy days. I have pitch black, shoulder length hair, very pale skin and blue eyes. I am not an only child. My house is smaller than Summer's, mine is only two stories and not very big. Right now I'm in my bed room drawing a picture of a bat flying in front of a full moon. I'm wearing black jeans, a maroon t-shirt, black Converses, and my hair is down. My room has maroon walls, the sheets on my bed are black and the blanket is dark purple, I have a desk where I draw, a closet, the curtains over my window are purple, and I have a book shelf. I play the flute and drums. I am not as into fashion as Summer. I'm a vegetarian. I HATE the sight of blood. Can you keep a secret? OK, I'm half vampire. Some vampire legends aren't true. Like for example vampires do show up in mirrors, just not in pictures and videos, vampires also don't drink blood. My favorite drink is Cranberry Juice. My brother is training at Red Fountain now, he started just this year. I had finished my drawing so I got up and exited my room, and went down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Summer's," I call. Then I went out the door. I walked past many houses before I excited my neighborhood. I walked a few more blocks before I got to the shopping part of out town, Springton. When I got there I went straight to the shop that Summer's family owns. I walked in and went to the check-out counter.

"Hey Summer," I greeted. Summer looked up.

"Hey Emma," Summer said.

"I'm going to go get a drink, OK," I said.

"OK," said Summer. So I went into the back room.

"Hey Autumn," I said as I went to the sink to get a drink of water.

"Hey," Autumn said. After I had gotten a glass of water, one for me and one for Summer, I went back out to talk to Summer.

**With the Winx and the Specialists NO P.O.V.**

****"OK. So we are now in Mayflower, we just have to see if anyone knows these girls," said Tecna. With that they left the ship.

"Let's check out that store," Sky said pointing to a big clothing store.

"OO shopping!" squiled Stella.

"Stella we aren't going shopping we are just going to see if anyone there knows these two girls," Musa explained, Stella just fumed. With that the Winx and the specialist went inside the shop.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

****The bell above the front door to the shop rung as a costumer came in. Summer and I stopped talking and Summer got ready to help any costumer that needed help. Just a little bit after the bell rang a group of people came to the check out desk. When I saw one of the boys I choked on my water, so did Summer. When they got to the desk a red head girl said, "We've got one question for you-" then she got cut off by a blonde haired girl that was looking at the clothes.

"Where do you get all these clothes they are amazing?!" the blonde girl asked.

"I am not totally sure actually," replied Summer.

"OK, we've got two questions for you-" the red head said but got cut off again, this time by a dark blue haired girl.

"Aren't you a little young to be working?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Tecnicaly yes, but my parents own this store so I kind of have to work here," answered Summer. This whole time I've been giving my brother a look that said, "Don't say anything"

OK three questions-" the red head tried again but got cut off by that blue haired girl again.

"Hey is it just me or do they look like they could be related?" asked the blue haired girl pointing to me and my brother.

"Um... No, I don't see any similarities between the two,"said Summer. Remind me to thank her later.

"Ugh! The main question we wanted to ask you is if you know these people and know where to find them," the red head said, you could tell that she is frustrated. She held out two photos, but didn't look at them herself. When Summer and I saw the photos we both did a spit-take.

"Um. You might want to take a look at those photos for yourself," I said.

"Oh," the red head said after she looked at the photos.

* * *

**Well I decited to end this chapter there because I hate typing. Please review, it would be very apriciated if you did.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm SO sorry for the long update, I had a mild case of Writers Block. This is just a short chapter. No Flames. and just a heads up, updates may take a long time. R&R**

* * *

Previously:

_"Ugh! The main question we wanted to ask you is if you know these people and know where to find them," the red head said, you could tell she was frushtrated. She held out two photos, but didn't look at them herself. When Summer and I saw the photos we both did a spit-take._

_"Um, you might want to take a look at those photos yourself," I said._

_"Oh," the red said after she looked at the photos._

* * *

Emma's P.O.V.

"So why do you have our photos? I find that a little creepy," Summer said.

"We need to take you two to Alfea," the blue haired girl said.

"Why?" I asked.

The blue haired girl shrugged. "Don't know. The headmistress just sent us here to find you and bring you to Alfea," the blue haired girl said.

"Um…" Summer hesitated, I glance at my brother and nudge Summer. She looked at me I nodded. "OK," Summer said. " Yo, Autumn my shift is over, I'm going home, OK," Summer calls to Autumn.

"OK," Autumn calls back. Summer and I got up to go to out houses to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably the fastest update I'll ever do. That you who reviewed the last chapter. On with the story. :)**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I am in my bedroom packing. "Flute. Check. Sketch book. Check," I was talking to myself making sure I got everything I needed packed. I had my cloths, art stuff, flute, and my drum set in my pocket the blue haired girl shrunk it for me. Once I made sure I had everything packed I got my suit cases and my flute case and went down stairs into the kitchen to talk to my mom.

"Hey, Mom," I started, "Some people came and said that they needed to take Summer and I to Alfea."

"How do you know their not lieing," my mom asked. My mom has long black hair that she usually wears in a ponytail. She has pale skin, and brown eyes. You could say that I looked like my mom, besides the eye color.

"Well, One they have a Red Fountain ship. And two the boys are wearing the Red Fountain uniform," I say. My mom sighs and puts down her cup of coffee and looks at me.

"OK. Be careful and keep in contact," my mom says.

"Ok. What ever," I say the pick up my bags and go to the front door. I walk out and go to where my brother and those other people are waiting.

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I was in my bedroom packing. I had already talked to my mom and managed to convince her to let my go. I had my guitar case next to my violin case on the floor of my bedroom. I had my sketch book packed, my other art supplies packed, and my cloths packed. I picked up my two duffle bags and put them over my shoulders. I then picked up my guitar case and my violin case and exited my room. I walked down halls and stairs, I do live in a mansion after all. I soon made it to the double doors, the front door. I walked outside. The front yard is huge. There is a garden. In the middle of the front yard there is a fountain with dolphins spewing water (1). Around the house is a silver, metal fence with a gate. I walked down the path that leads to the gate, and all around the front yard. I opened the gate by pressing a button that is hidden in the fence and walked out. I then used my 'key' witch is really just a box with a button on it to close the gate. I put the 'key' back in my pocket with my phone. I started to walk to where Emma and I were going to meet those people that are going to take us to Alfea.

* * *

**Time skip**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

We were on the ship talking and getting to know each other.

"Well, I'm Emma. My favorite sport is all of them," I say telling them some stuff about me. Summer had already introduced herself.

"I'm Bloom," the red head said.

"Hi, I'm Stella, princess of Solaria," the blonde girl said.

"Uh... Hi," Summer said.

"Sorry about Stella. I'm Musa," the blue haired girl said.

Summer and I learned the names of the girboy and the boys. Personally i'm going to try my best to keep my distance from my brother. The orange-ish haired boy, I think his name is Timmy said that we would be arriving at Alfea in 5 hours so we might as well get commfertable.

* * *

**I decided to end this chapter here. At least it's not as short as the last one. The link for the picture of Summer's bedroom is on my review (yes I know every one says that). Until next time!**

**(1) My friend says spew a lot and it pretty much means some thing like spit/squirt etc.**


End file.
